Marvel Legends Showdown
Marvel Legends Showdown (initially named Marvel Superhero Showdown) is a collectible tabletop game in which the primary component is action figures and cards. It was a collaboration between Upper Deck Entertainment and Toy Biz (Now known as Marvel Toys). The game was played on at least a 3×4 grid of Panel cards. Panel cards broke into two categories; Locations (Places in the Marvel Universe) and Plot Twist (Special events that occurred on that space) The goal was to move around the Panel card grid and knock out your opponents character with Punches, Kicks, or shooting them with an included projectile launchers. Once you did three damage to a character he/she was out. The more characters on each side, the larger the Panel grid had to be. (2 on 2 a 4×4 grid, 3 on 3 a 5×5 grid, 4 on 4 and 6×6 grid and so on) It was released in 2005 with two starters and two waves of five boosters each. The set was renamed Legends Showdown to tie it in to the popular Marvel Legends figures. The first two starters and booster sets were re-released with the new name, plus 2 new starters, 3 rider packs, and two new waves of boosters (Though these two waves 3 and 4 had limited release, seen in comic shops and KayBee Toys shelves rarely). Toy Biz changed its name to Marvel Toys and then sold the rights to all Marvel action figure properties to Hasbro. Marvel Legends Showdown was not one of the product lines that transferred over. The Starters included 2 figures, 2 projectile launchers, 3 power cards for each figure, 12 Panel cards, and 2 dice. Boosters included a figure, a projectile launcher, 3 power cards for that character, 3 random power cards for other characters in the set, and 1 panel card. All characters had at least 6 Power Cards, but some may have had up to 10 or 12! (Spider-Man had 3 different figures, starter Spider-Man had cards 1-3, Black Costume Spider-Man from the Booster had cards 4-6, and sometimes had cards found only in the boosters.) Checklist Figures Starter Wave 1 Spider-Man vs. Thing Hulk vs. Wolverine Booster Wave 1 Berserker Wolverine (chase) Black Costume Spider-Man Doctor Octopus Ghost Rider The Punisher Booster Wave 2 Captain America Dr. Doom Human Torch wikipedia::wikipedia:Iron Man Spider-sense Spider-Man (chase) Rider Wave 1 Ghost Rider on Motorcycle Namor on Hammerhead Shark Wolverine on Chopper Starter Wave 2 Magneto vs. Colossus Mole Man vs. Mr. Fantastic Booster Wave 3 Beast Elektra Green Goblin Juggernaut Silver Surfer Booster Wave 4 Cyclops Daredevil Invisible Woman Thor Venom Repaints and Variants Beast's standard fur color is blue, but the figure has a grey fur chase variant. Daredevil's standard outfit is red, but the figure has a yellow and black chase variant. Elektra's standard outfit is red, but the figure has a white costume chase variant. Invisible Woman's standard outfit is blue and black, but the figure has a blue and white costume chase variant, as well as a semi-transparent variant. Juggernaut's standard face sculpt is in an open-mouth pose, while his variant features a closed mouth along with a different color scheme. Mr. Fantastic's standard outfit is blue and white in the starter set, but the figure has a blue and black costume chase variant. Panel Cards Wave 1 (Starter Wave 1 and Booster Waves 1 and 2) P-01 360 Degree Vision P-02 Acrobatic Dodge P-03 Armory P-04 Asgard P-05 Base of Operation P-06 Baxter Building P-07 Blind Alley P-08 Blindsided P-09 Burning Mad P-10 Cerebro P-11 Daily Bugle P-12 Danger Room P-13 Dark Alley P-14 Doc Ock's Lab P-15 Earthquake! P-16 Find Weakness P-17 Flurry of Blows P-18 Graveyard P-19 Gust of Wind P-20 Handy Weapon P-21 Huge Target P-22 Leg Sweep P-23 Medical Attention P-24 Mindless Attack P-25 Muir Island P-26 Mystical Transformation P-27 Not So Fast P-28 Outnumbered P-29 Rejuvenation P-30 Revenge Strike P-31 Road Block P-32 Stop Time P-33 Super Punch P-34 Teleportation P-35 Victory Stance P-36 War Room Wave 2 (Starter wave 2, Rider sets, Booster Waves 3 and 4) P-37 Absent Friends P-38 All in Due Time P-39 Armed to the Teeth P-40 Avalon Space Station P-41 Body Blow P-42 Boulder Toss P-43 Caught Off-Guard P-44 Come to Me! P-45 Desperate Measures P-46 Double Trouble P-47 Field Dressing P-48 Genosha P-49 Hostage Situation P-50 Meditation P-51 Mega Punch P-52 Nerve Center P-53 New Fantastic Four Building P-54 Parry P-55 Phoenix Rising P-56 Pride P-57 Reed's Underwater Lab P-58 S.H.I.E.L.D. Base P-59 Sabotage P-60 Sanctuary P-61 Smash! P-62 Strength in Numbers P-63 Surge of Power P-64 Surprise Attack P-65 Knee Strike P-66 The Dojo P-67 The Maelstrom P-68 Uncontrollable Rage P-69 Underground Base P-70 Underwater Arena P-71 Brute Force Attack P-72 Weapons Locker Power Cards Beast BST-01 Acrobat BST-02 Feral Rage BST-03 Super-Leap BST-04 Genius BST-05 New Perspective BST-06 True Blue Friend Captain America CAP-01 Retrieve CAP-02 Ricochet CAP-03 Shield Bash CAP-04 Leadership CAP-05 Shield Defense CAP-06 Tactics Colossus COL-01 Organic Steel COL-02 Stand Firm COL-03 Strength of Character COL-04 Fastball Special COL-05 Self-Sacrifice COL-06 Transformation Cyclops CYC-01 Defensive Blast CYC-02 Optic Blast CYC-03 Surprise Attack CYC-04 Leadership CYC-05 Overload CYC-06 Revenge Daredevil DAD-01 Baton Strike DAD-02 Heightened Senses DAD-03 Sonar DAD-04 Amazing Agility DAD-05 Man Without Fear DAD-06 Swing Line DAD-07 Blind Luck Doc Ock DOK-01 Dangerous Experiment DOK-02 Tentacles of Fury DOK-03 What are the Odds? DOK-04 Easy Eight DOK-05 Four-way Attack DOK-06 Idle Hands Dr. Doom DRD-01 Plan B DRD-02 The Power Cosmic DRD-03 Reign of Terror DRD-04 Decoy Program DRD-05 Mystical Confusion DRD-06 Mystical Fog Elektra ELK-01 Crossed Blades ELK-02 Double Sai Strike ELK-03 Waiting in Ambush ELK-04 Concentration ELK-05 Mystical Training ELK-06 Group Tactics ELK-07 Contract ELK-08 Counterstrike Ghost Rider GHR-01 Chain Attack GHR-02 Relentless Assault GHR-03 Revenge GHR-04 Burn Rubber GHR-05 Penance Stare GHR-06 Vengeance GHR-07 Burning Mad GHR-08 Road Warrior GHR-09 Spirit of Vengeance GHR-10 (Unconfirmed) Green Goblin GRG-01 Strike From Above GRG-02 Flight GRG-03 Pumpkin Bomb GRG-04 Hostile Takeover GRG-05 Inner Struggle GRG-06 Paranoia Hulk HLK-01 Crushing Blow HLK-02 Getting Angry HLK-03 Super-Leap HLK-04 Hulking Out HLK-05 Hulk Smash! HLK-06 Rush of Adrenaline Invisible Woman IVW-01 Force Bubble IVW-02 Flight IVW-03 Enraged IVW-04 Stealth Strike IVW-05 Force Field IVW-06 Invisibility IVW-07 Shockwave IVW-08 Psionic Blast Iron Man IRM-01 Focused Blast IRM-02 Jet Boots IRM-03 Power Strike IRM-04 Recharge IRM-05 Energy Shield IRM-06 Wide Beam Juggernaut JUG-01 Flying Tackle JUG-02 Mystical Energy JUG-03 Smash! JUG-04 Appetite for Destruction JUG-05 Steamroller JUG-06 Unmasked JUG-07 Invasion JUG-08 Reckless Charge Magneto MAG-01 Flight MAG-02 Magnetic Personality MAG-03 Magnetic Force MAG-04 Entangle MAG-05 Leadership MAG-06 Twisted Metal Mole Man MOM-01 Bojutsu Strike MOM-02 Burrowing MOM-03 High Ground MOM-04 Sewer Surprise MOM-05 Sinkhole MOM-06 Summon Monster Mr. Fantastic MRF-01 Brilliant Mind MRF-02 Framistat MRF-03 Stretch Attack MRF-04 Far-Reaching Plans MRF-05 Long-Range Grab MRF-06 Twisted Dodge Namor NAM-01 Flight NAM-02 Force of Will NAM-03 Shark NAM-04 (Unconfirmed) NAM-05 (Unconfirmed) NAM-06 (Unconfirmed) Punisher PUN-01 Extra Ammo PUN-02 Outgunned PUN-03 Punishment PUN-04 Cover Fire PUN-05 Dual Sidearms PUN-06 Fully Loaded Silver Surfer SIS-01 High-Speed Turn SIS-02 The Power Cosmic SIS-03 Surf's Up SIS-04 Cosmic Awareness SIS-05 Molecular Control SIS-06 Tireless Warrior Spider-Man SPM-01 Spider Strength SPM-02 Web Shooter SPM-03 Web Slinging SPM-04 Alien Symbiote SPM-05 Come To Me! SPM-06 Spider Reflexes SPM-07 Sticky Situation SPM-08 Altered Genetics SPM-09 Spider Senses SPM-10 Wall Crawling Thing THG-01 Batter Up! THG-02 It's Clobberin' Time! THG-03 One-Two Punch THG-04 Charge! THG-05 Rock Solid THG-06 Stomp! Thor THR-01 Divine Protector THR-02 Hammer Time THR-03 Mjolnir THR-04 Flight THR-05 God of Thunder THR-06 Retrieve Venom VNM-01 Keen Senses VNM-02 Rage VNM-03 Web Slinging VNM-04 Fear VNM-05 The Symbiote VNM-06 Tongue Lashing Wolverine WLV-01 Combat Reflexes WLV-02 Healing Factor WLV-03 Snikt! WLV-04 Berserker Rage WLV-05 Deep Wound WLV-06 Nasty Surprise WLV-07 Heightened Senses WLV-08 Intense Training WLV-09 Chopper WLV-10 In One Swing WLV-11 Shrug It Off WLV-12 (Unconfirmed) External links *Official Homepage: Toybiz's Archive *Marvel Legends Showdown Action Figure Checklist Category:Games based on comics Category:Collectible action figure games Category:Upper Deck Company games